Online
by KateB-fan
Summary: Un escritor famoso, una detective fan de sus novelas. Historia algo AU, Castle y Beckett no se conocen personalmente, por ahora! Por favor denle una oportunidad! Capítulo 15!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva locura... ya saben como soy y cuando una idea ronda mi cabeza, hasta que no la escribo, no me quedo tranquila... no sé si esta historia será muy larga o no... no puedo estar segura, sobre todo luego de que mi historia más larga fuera planeada solo por un par de capítulos... xD**

**Creo que es un poco AU, Rick y Kate no se conocen personalmente, aunque el resto de la historia es la de la serie... espero que les guste, sino, solo tienen que hacérmelo saber... Gracias! **

**Online**

Rick se sirvió una copa de su vino favorito y se sentó frente a su laptop. Miró la hora y sonrió. Ese era el momento del día que más le gustaba. Luego de cenar, quizás se podría dejar llevar por alguna conversación interesante.

Revisó su correo electrónico y sonrió cuando la vio conectada en el chat. Habían estado chateando durante la última semana. Se habían conocido en un foro de criminalística y se habían comuinicado en forma privada por chat. No todos los días, pero bastante seguido. Ella se conectaba por las noches, luego del trabajo, que claramente terminaba tarde y él se había sorprendido por el nivel de detalle con que ella conocía sus libros…

**Castlefan41319**- Hey! ¿Interrumpo un momento de inspiración?

Rick sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, si ella supiera que él se había conectado esperando chatear con ella…

**RCWriter47**- En realidad estoy buscando una musa. ¿Conoces alguna?

**Castlefan41319**-Me ofrecería, mi vida es bastante aburrida, aunque tiene sus cosas buenas…

**RCWriter47**-Nunca me contaste a qué te dedicas…

**Castlefan41319**-Soy detective de homicidios…

**RCWriter47**-No, en serio… dímelo…

**Castlefan41319**-Hablo en serio…

**RCWriter47**- Con razón te interesa la criminalística... ¿Dónde?

**Castlefan41319**-No tan rápido, chico escritor… si te digo donde estoy aparecerás a visitarme y te dije que prefiero el anonimato…

**RCWriter47**-Lo sé… pero no podía dejar de preguntar…

**Castlefan41319**-Ja… bueno… entonces, no te interrumpo…

**RCWriter47**-Para nada…

**Castlefan41319**-¿Cuándo escribes?

**RCWriter47**-Cuando estoy inspirado… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Castlefan41319**-Curiosidad…

**RCWriter47**-¿Cómo fue tu día?

**Castlefan41319**-Interesante… resolvimos un caso… nos tenía ocupados…

**RCWriter47**-Por eso no te conectaste anoche…

**Castlefan41319**-Por eso… lo siento… ¿estabas esperándome?

**RCWriter47**-¿Sería ofensivo si te dijera que sí?

**Castlefan41319**-Me sentiría halagada. Aquí la fan soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

**RCWriter47**-Digamos que me acostumbré a conversar contigo…

**Castlefan41319**-Entiendo… me pasa lo mismo…

**RCWriter47**-Entonces… ¿por qué no nos tomamos un café?

**Castlefan41319**-Mejor no

**RCWriter47**-¿Por qué?

**Castlefan41319**-No nos conocemos lo suficiente…

**RCWriter47**-No me dijiste tu nombre…

**Castlefan41319**-No hace falta…

**RCWriter47**-¿Qué edad tienes?

**Castlefan41319**-¿Qué importa?

**RCWriter47**-Así no podré conocerte nunca… ¿al menos eres mayor de edad?

**Castlefan41319**- Bastante mayor...

**RCWriter47**-Espero que no mucho... ¿tu signo?

**Castlefan41319**-Escorpio ¿y tú?

**RCWriter47**-Eres fan, deberías saberlo… Aries.

**Castlefan41319**-Soy fan de tus libros, no de ti…

**RCWriter47**-Ahora sí que estoy herido…

**Castlefan41319**-Ja… lo siento, de verdad… no quise decir eso…

**RCWriter47**-Te entiendo…

**Castlefan41319**-No… de verdad… digamos que admiro tu mente…

**RCWriter47**-Ahora me siento mejor…

**Castlefan41319**-Y tienes lindos ojos… (¿Yo escribí eso?) Por suerte no me ves sonrojarme…

**RCWriter47**-Muchas gracias, detective… me gustaría decir lo mismo… pero no te conozco…

**Castlefan41319**-No te rindes…

**RCWriter47**-Por supuesto que no… me intrigas… tu profesión, tu conocimiento sobre mis libros… ¿cómo eres detective?

**Castlefan41319**-No lo sé… ¿común?

**RCWriter47**-¿Puedo escuchar tu voz?

**Castlefan41319**-¿Para qué?

**RCWriter47**-Curiosidad…

**Castlefan41319**-De acuerdo… taparé mi cámara… llámame…- dijo casi entregada, después de todo él era su autor favorito...

Rick inspiró hondo e inició una video llamada. Tapó su cámara y sonrió cuando ella se conectó.

-Hey… por fin escucharé tu voz…-dijo al ver la pantalla negra.

-Hey…- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Me lo estás haciendo difícil…

-Lo siento…- dijo y él cerró los ojos. Su voz era suave, sensual en un punto y Rick no podía creer que con solo hablarle, él se sintiera completamente atraído hacia ella.

-¿De verdad eres detective?

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Porque me apasionaría escribir una novela de detectives… ¿crees que podrías darme algunos tips interesantes sobre tu trabajo?

-Pregunta…- dijo ella y él la escuchó reír luego de un rato en que él se mantuvo estático, sin saber qué preguntar.

-Me gusta tu risa…

-Oye, Castle… no avances sobre mí… conozco tu reputación…

-Mi nombre es Rick…

-Me agrada llamarte Castle… así mantendremos la distancia…

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-Digamos que soy solitaria y me gusta permanecer así…

-Bien… bueno… ¿acaso alguna vez me ganaré el derecho de conocerte?

-Mmm… no lo sé…

-Solo tienes que destapar tu cámara…

-Me da vergüenza…

-No veo por qué…

-Soy tímida…

-Una detective tímida… no lo creo…

-Es cierto…

-¿Por qué te hiciste policía?

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo…- dijo y la escuchó suspirar suavemente.

-En resumen... mi madre fue asesinada… hace varios años… el caso no se resolvió…

-Lo siento…

-Sí… yo también…- Rick notó el cambio de humor en ella.

-¿Pudiste saber algo más?

-No aún… pero espero hacerlo, algún día…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Seguro que sí…

-¿No te enojas? Estoy algo cansada…

-Ve a dormir… ¿hablamos mañana?

-Si…- dijo ella y él la escuchó bostezar.

-Que descanses…

-Tú también…- dijo y cortó.

Rick suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Se moría por conocerla. Se obligó a no pensar más en ella, pero a cada rato encontraba una excusa. Y era cierto que ella se las había ingeniado para meterse en su cabeza y ahora él trataba de imaginársela y no lo conseguía…

¿Y si no fuera de su agrado? ¿Y si se estuviese escondiendo porque tenía miedo de no gustarle físicamente?

Era una tontería… porque aunque él estaba interesado, no tenía por qué haber una relación entre ellos... ella lo atraía no solo por su voz, sino por su forma de pensar, por su profesión y ahora, por su historia personal…

Y después de un prolongado bloqueo… Rick tuvo una idea…

* * *

Kate Beckett salió tarde de la comisaría al día siguiente. Había tenido varios interrogatorios por un nuevo caso y estaba cansada.

Cuando llegó a su casa y después de una ducha reparadora, pasó por delante de su laptop y se preguntó si él estaría conectado…

No bien se sentó, con una copa de vino a su lado, recibió una llamada de él. No pudo evitar sonreír, le gustara o no, había una conexión entre ellos.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Detective…- dijo él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Fue un día bastante largo… un nuevo caso… ¿qué hiciste tú?

-Solo… estuve trabajando todo el día…

-¿Escribiendo?

-Sí…

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Así es…

-¿Puedes contarme?

-Puedo hacer eso, por supuesto… si accedes a tomar un café conmigo…

-No me hagas esto, Castle… tú sabes lo que pienso…

-Tú no me hagas esto, detective… estamos en el siglo XXI… prometo portarme bien…

-Te rompería las dos piernas si no lo hicieras…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada y lo escuchó reír también a él.

-No hará falta…- dijo él.

-Prefiero que no…

-No tiene nada de malo… y no se lo diremos a nadie…

-¿Sabías que eso suena aún peor, verdad?

Rick volvió a reírse.

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Nada… creo que se rompería la magia…

-Yo creo que podría ser incluso más mágico…

-Mmm… no lo sé…

-¿Y si te dijera que luego de varios meses de bloqueo pude escribir y estoy intentando una nueva novela?

-Te diría que me alegro mucho…

-Gracias… sobre todo cuando la protagonista de la historia es una detective de la policía de New York que trabaja en homicidios…

-¿Qui… quieres decir que basarás tu historia en mí?

-¿Qué me dices?

-Wow… me siento halagada…

-¿Lo suficiente para conocerme?

Kate se mordió el labio. De lo único que estaba segura era que las ganas de conocerlo personalmente eran iguales en intensidad al miedo que le producía que él se desilusionara al verla…

* * *

**En primer lugar, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. Segundo, perdón por la repetición de nombres al principio, quería que fuera bien gráfico que ellos no hablaban sino que chateaban... y tercero... ¿qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS por los comentarios, realmente la respuesta de ustedes fue impresionante... estoy muy contenta e inspirada... pero no descuidaré las otras historias, solo quise darles un poquito más de esta! Gracias otra vez por el apoyo! **

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que apenas podía manejarlas.

Recordó el día en que, acostumbrada a reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros en el chat de criminalística, se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que parecía no ser de la fuerza.

Kate se había interesado en sus comentarios y había sentido un golpe importante en el pecho cuando se había declarado fanática de los libros de Richard Castle y aquella persona le había confesado ser él…

Por supuesto, al principio Kate desconfió. El lugar estaba lleno de gente que, amparada tras el manto del anonimato, podría hacerse pasar por cualquiera…

Ella le había hecho un par de preguntas inteligentes y él le había propuesto chatear en privado, pero con la sola premisa de no interferir con otros temas, un foro que nada tenía que ver con sus novelas de misterio.

De inmediato la charla había sido amena y Kate se había encontrado muy cómoda, sobre todo porque no solo chateaba con su autor favorito, sino porque él se mostraba deseoso de contestar sus preguntas y no muy desesperado por conocer detalles íntimos de su vida…

Y para ella, eso era lo ideal, principalmente porque sabía de su fama con las mujeres, y también porque le agradaba físicamente y no quería confundirse, ella no era su tipo, eso estaba claro…

Las cosas habían estado muy bien los primeros dos días, habían hablado estrictamente de él y sus libros. De detalles que él parecía no recordar y que ella se sentía orgullosa de recordarle…

Era gracioso llegar y querer conectarse con la esperanza de encontrarlo y verlo siempre ahí, como si estuviese esperándola…

Y ahora Kate había confirmado que de hecho él sí se conectaba esperando hablar con ella… y la había hecho olvidar del foro de criminalística, de los casos complicados que tenía en su trabajo e incluso de su solitaria vida…

Pero ahora él quería conocerla… y ella se moría de los nervios, porque seguramente él, después de oír su voz se habría hecho una idea de cómo era y de alguna manera, eso terminaría resintiendo esa relación rara, platónica, de admiración que ella tenía con él… y que sentía que él también tenía con ella…

Y Kate no quería estropear eso… claro que no… porque había encontrado una especie de amigo, alguien con quien compartía la pasión por los motivos misteriosos que llevan a un individuo a matar y había descubierto que él también era un amante de la justicia y de la verdad… como ella…

Se quedó dormida un par de horas más tarde y el día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, por lo menos desde el punto de vista mental. Y eso fue bueno, porque ella tenía su cabeza en otra parte. Sus compañeros, en varias oportunidades se habían mirado entre sí, preguntándose qué le ocurría, pero no se habían animado a preguntarle…

Incluso Lanie la había notado distante y ella sí se había atrevido a preguntar, pero no había logrado sacarle mucha información, por supuesto…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa esa noche, dudó un poco si se conectaría ese día o no… pero se encontró echando de menos la interacción con su autor favorito y al final, terminó sucumbiendo a su necesidad.

En cuanto se conectó, él la llamó y eso la hizo sonreír… era muy obvio el deseo de él de hablar con ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa…

-Hey…- dijo él con una voz casi musical- pensé que no hablaríamos hoy…

-Lo siento… tuve un día complicado…- le mintió ella.

-Bueno… ahora podrás relajarte…

-Sí… eso espero…- dijo ella y se produjo un silencio.

-Detective… ¿pensaste en eso que te propuse?

-Escucha, Castle…- comenzó ella y tosió, algo incómoda- yo prefiero que no… realmente disfruto que nos encontremos para charlar y me gustaría mantenerlo así…

-Pero… el hecho de que nos encontremos para tomar un café no significa que no podamos seguir chateando por las noches, cuando no estemos ocupados, claro…

-¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad, Castle?

-Ayer te conté que después de mucho tiempo de bloqueo, tuve una idea… ya comencé a escribirla y… conozco tu voz, tengo una idea sobre tu aspecto…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella y él supo que sonreía.

-Por eso me gustaría conocerte, eso terminaría de modelar tu perfil de personaje… me ayudaría mucho…

-Pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo más que un rato de tu tiempo, iré donde me pidas y por supuesto, te invitaré yo…- dijo él con una voz que a Kate le sonó demasiado sexy.

-Dime algo… ¿qué tal si no soy como te imaginas?

-Si no lo eres, no hay problema… pero ten por seguro que me ayudarías a desarrollar el carácter de mi personaje…

-No se…

-¿Qué te detiene? ¿Tienes miedo de que intente algo contigo?

-No…- dijo ella y él la escuchó lanzar una carcajada- créeme… no soy tu tipo…

-¿Y cuál es mi tipo?

-Las que salen en las revistas… las que tienen costosas cirugías… las rubias platinadas…

-No eres popular, ni te hiciste una cirugía, ni eres rubia… - dijo él y ella volvió a reír.

-De hecho tengo una cirugía, y a pesar de que fue estética, también fue por salud…

-¿Demasiado busto? – dijo él y ella volvió a reir.

-Eres terrible, Castle… no… mi nariz… es una larga historia…

-¿Algún ex novio te pescó engañándolo? ¿O saliste con el novio de una ex amiga?

-Nada de eso… hey, Castle… ya está con las preguntas…

-¿Entonces nos vemos?

-No te resignarás, ¿verdad?

-No… la verdad es que no lo haré…

-Está bien…- dijo ella luego de un rato de duda- pero después no digas que no te avisé…- agregó.

-Bien… sí…- dijo él con ansiedad.

-Nos vemos mañana a las cinco en ese bar… Remys ¿lo conoces? Está sobre la avenida Lexington y…

-Sí, sí… nos vemos allí, detective… ¿está cerca de tu trabajo? Por allí está la comisaría 12…

-Deja de indagar ya, Castle…- lo cortó ella.

-Nos vemos mañana… Te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…- dijo ella y él notó que fingía fastidio.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y la escuchó decir lo mismo.

Cuando cortaron, Kate se quedó mirando el techo, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto y Rick, por el contrario, cerró el puño en actitud victoriosa e inspiró hondo…

-Por fin voy a conocerte, detective…- dijo y sintió un calor agradable, recorriéndolo…

Ella se había tirado abajo con sus declaraciones, y el hecho de decirle que no era su tipo lo había confundido e interesado mucho más, Rick no podía esperar a encontrarse con ella…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos... finalmente la convenció para conocerse... veremos como sigue todo esto! Gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero que les siga gustando... se viene el encuentro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick se removió inquieto en su asiento y miró la hora. Hacía más de 10 minutos que se había pasado la hora del encuentro y estaba nervioso…

¿Y si ella se había arrepentido? No, seguramente se había retrasado en el trabajo…

Llamó al camarero y le pidió otro café, el primero se lo había tomado muy rápido.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a una mujer relativamente joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes… algo baja de estatura y que lo miró y sonrió. ¿Era ella? ¿Era su detective?

Rick recordó su voz y pensó en que la había imaginado más alta… pero bueno, más allá de todo, aunque no fuera como él la había imaginado, no estaba mal…

La mujer pasó a su lado y siguió de largo, y Rick suspiró con alivio. No quería que fuera ella… por alguna razón no lo quería…

Se distrajo un momento, mirando algo que sucedía en la calle y otra mujer entró. Era alta y estilizada, tenía el cabello castaño, por debajo de los hombros y cuando sonrió nerviosa mirando hacia donde él estaba, Rick la reconoció.

Su corazón dio un salto. Era imposible que fuera más hermosa. _"¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?"_ Pensó, mientras ella se acercaba caminando, elegante hacia él.

-Hey…- dijo solamente y miró hacia el suelo, algo avergonzada.

-¿Detective?

-Si…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Encantado… - dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla y extendió la mano.

-Encantada…- dijo ella casi al mismo tiempo y se sonrojó.

-Siéntate, por favor…- le dijo y se puso de pie para correr su silla. Cuando se acercó, su nariz se impregnó en un intenso aroma a cerezas y él entrecerró sus ojos.

Rick sintió que sus sentidos no le alcanzaban para la cantidad de información que necesitaba recabar y Kate lo miró analítica. Él indicó al camarero que le trajera un café a Kate.

-No tomaré nada, gracias...- dijo Kate.

-¿Estás apurada?- le preguntó él que no podía creer que finalmente la tenía ahí.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella y entrecruzó sus manos sobre la mesa cuando él se sentó enfrente.

-Lo siento…- dijo él unos segundos más tarde, no había podido dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás desilusionado?

-¿Desilusionado? ¿Estás segura de que tú eres…

-¿Castlefan41319? Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Y eres detective…

-De homicidios, sí…- asintió ella.

-No puede ser…

-¿Por qué?

-Eres demasiado linda…

-¿Disculpa?

- Quiero decir... eres estilizada, tienes clase, cuando uno se imagina a la policía, claramente no es a ti a quien ve...

-Bueno... no sé que decirte...- Kate estaba divertida.

-Vamos… eres una amiga de ella…

-No… ¿acaso no reconoces mi voz?

Rick tragó saliva. Ella tenía razón.

-Pero… ¿por qué no quisiste conocerme antes?

-Me sentía extraña con la idea… me hace sentir vulnerable que sepas cuanto te admiro…

-Vulnerable…- dijo y suspiró- Dios… eres casi igual a Nikki Heat…

-¿A quién?

-Nikki Heat… el personaje que basaré en ti…

-¿Nikki Heat? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-El de una detective de homicidios…

-Pues no parece…

-Lo siento… te imaginaba muy sexy… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Nada…- dijo y se mordió la lengua, estaba hablando demasiado.

-Castle…- lo advirtió ella y él sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No te alcanza con que nos hayamos encontrado?

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? Y pronto me despertaré y me desilusionaré…

-Castle…

-No, en serio… si es un sueño, ¿puedo tocarte?- dijo y extendió una mano.

-Castle, contrólate…- le dijo ella con cara de enojo- ¿es posible que seas tan básico?

-¿Básico?

-¿Me contarás lo que vine a oír o me obligarás a irme?

-Créeme… te obligaría a unas cuantas cosas, que nada tienen que ver con irte…

-Quieres hacerme enojar, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde quedó la promesa de que te portarías bien?

-¿De verdad me romperías las piernas?

-Absolutamente…- le dijo con cara de furia y Rick levantó ambas manos.

-Está bien…- dijo y aclaró su garganta- bien… la idea es terminar con Derrick Storm… ya estoy aburrido de él y la verdad es que siempre pensé en cambiar a un personaje femenino, y pensé en una detective de homicidios… que sería… Nikki Heat…

-Entiendo…- dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos, simplemente adoraba que ella le prestara tanta atención...

-Esta detective tendría un pasado triste… y lucharía por conocer la verdad…

-¿Es todo?

-No… no… ella… recibiría la ayuda de un apuesto periodista que está escribiendo un artículo sobre la NYPD y entonces, las cosas comenzarían a confundirse y habría un caso en medio… y… eso es todo lo que pensé… por ahora...

-No está mal…

-¿No está mal? ¿Y tú eres fan?

-¿Quieres que te mienta?

-No… simplemente que me des una oportunidad…

-¿Me dejarás leer el libro?

-Lo leerá mucha gente…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me refiero a leerlo antes de que salga…

-Bueno… podría ser… siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a ayudarme cuando te necesite…

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Estrictamente profesional…

-Creo que no habrá inconvenientes… siempre y cuando respetes mi privacidad…

-Por supuesto…

-Y no cuentes la historia de mi madre…

-No la conozco, pero si quieres, puedo modificarla… me gusta que tu motivación sea esa… realmente es admirable…

-¿Debería agradecerte?

-No lo sé… pero estoy siendo sincero…

-Entonces te lo agradezco…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y sonrió- dime… ¿me ayudarás?

-Bien… no hay problema…- dijo ella y se levantó.

-Hey… ¿ya te vas?

-Sí… tuve un día largo…

-¿Hablamos más tarde?

-Ya hablamos hoy…

-¿Por favor?

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación?

-Me inspira hablar contigo… no puedo explicarlo… hace mucho tiempo que no me sucede…

-Bueno… llámame dentro de un rato…- dijo y lo miró antes de girar para irse.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Ella giró para mirarlo y sonrió misteriosa. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no. De alguna manera disfrutaba de ese poder que tenía sobre él.

-Kate…- dijo solamente y él sonrió.

-Kate…- repitió él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate salió caminando y sintió la mirada intensa de él en su cuerpo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, claramente, él no se había desilusionado al verla, al contrario.

Dios… y qué atractivo era en persona… Kate lo había visto una sola vez hacía años, cuando había hecho la fila para que él le firmara un libro, pero ahora él estaba más maduro, y más sexy que nunca…

Rick continuó sonriendo hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. Kate… hermoso nombre… como ella…

Nikki Heat tenía una cara ahora... y él tenía problemas, sobre todo si ella seguía rechazando cada uno de sus intentos...

* * *

**¿Qué tal voy? ¿Les parece que amerita que lo siga? Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Rick llegó a su casa ese día, estaba exultante, inspirado, y ya quería verla otra vez. Se preguntó si estaba bien demostrarle tanto interés, y se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella tenía una personalidad tan fuerte que no se dejaría convencer fácilmente.

Rick tendría que ser muy inteligente si quería ganar su confianza... y si la conexión profunda seguía su curso, tendría que ser mucho más inteligente si quería ganarse su corazón... pero era pronto para pensar en eso... aunque él tuviera ganas de contemplar la idea...

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate encendió su computadora y ordenó algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un plato con su mix de frutas secas favorito y abrió una botella de cerveza.

Dos o tres veces miró la pantalla, pensando si él se conectaría o no, pero se obligó a no esperarlo…

Un rato después, cuando la llamada de él entró, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y sin destapar su cámara, se conectó.

-Hey, detective…- le dijo él y ella vio su cara sonriente.

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja, casi formal.

-¿No destaparás tu cámara?- dijo y saludó con la mano y ella sonrió.

-Todavía no crees que hoy haya sido yo… ¿verdad?- dijo ella y destapó la cámara y le sacó la lengua, burlona- aquí estoy… soy yo…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí… eres tú…- dijo él y suspiró- ¿crees que podrías contestarme un par de preguntas?

-Dispara…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Diestra o zurda?

-Adoraría ser zurda, pero soy diestra…

-¿Por?

-Mi madre lo era… decía que los zurdos son más emocionales…

-Bien… tu color favorito…

-Púrpura… aunque me gustan todos un poco…

-¿Tienes un número de la suerte?

-41319 mi número de placa… supongo que me trae suerte, es mi favorito…

-¿Música?

-Me gusta un poco de todo… si tengo que elegir, jazz…

-¿De qué color son tus ojos?- dijo él y ella notó que se había acercado a la cámara.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Curiosidad…

-No lo sé… miel… a veces un poco verdosos… se tornan amarillos cuando duermo poco…

-¿Tomas alcohol?

-Sí… - dijo y levantó la botella de cerveza- soy temible en las competencias de cerveza…

-¿Vino, champagne?

-Por supuesto… y vodka…

-¿Vodka? Bien…

-¿Hablas idiomas?

-Me gustan los idiomas… entiendo un poco de francés y español… pero el único idioma que hablo y estudié es el ruso… un semestre en Kiev...

-Ruso…- fue casi un jadeo y Kate miró a cámara con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Me preguntarás si quiero tener sexo virtual?

-Eres directa… me gusta… no lo había pensado, pero estoy abierto a las sugerencias…

-Creo que me iré a dormir…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Hey… no te enojes…

-No es enojo… eres básico…

-Basico...- repitió él.

-Básico... de manual...- repitió ella

-¿Estás en pareja?

-No… estoy bien sola… te lo dije ayer…

-Es cierto… pero no puedo creerlo…

-Y ahora viene la parte en que me dices que una mujer como yo no puede estar sola…

-Es la verdad…

-Puede ser…

-¿Tienes un hombre ideal?

-Sí… pero no existe…

-¿Ah no?- dijo él interesado.

-No… él tendría que conquistarme, además de físicamente, mentalmente…

-Bueno… creo que todavía tengo posibilidades…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-No creí que te interesara, pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, Castle…

-¿Por qué no?

-Nosotros somos distintos…- dijo seria y Rick notó su estado de incomodidad.

-Hey… ¿te ofendí?

-No es eso…- dijo ella y él la vio morderse el labio, como si se retrajera de seguir hablando.

-¿Puedo tomarte una foto?- le dijo él y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué?

-Me ayudará en la descripción física…

-Nunca escuché una excusa tan tonta…

-Porque no es una excusa, es la verdad…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿verdad?… adelante…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Sonríe…- dijo apuntándola con su celular.

Kate hizo una mueca incómoda y trató de sonreír.

-Oh, vamos, detective… tú eres más linda…- dijo él y ella suspiró. Colocó el codo sobre la mesa, apoyó su cara en su mano y sonrió. Rick eligió ese momento para tomar la foto y luego giró el celular para mostrársela.

-No está mal…- dijo ella y él notó que se sonrojaba.

-Hermosa…

Kate hizo una mueca y tomó frutas y las comió. Rick la observó y alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Qué comes?

-Frutas secas…

-Mmm…- dijo él- yo las como con helado…

-Quedan ricas…- dijo ella.

-Y con miel…

-Mmm eso es increíble…- dijo y cerró los ojos y Rick se acercó a la pantalla y la miró de cerca.

-Casi orgásmico…- dijo y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con incomodidad.

-Castle…- le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Es la verdad… y somos adultos, no está mal llamar a las cosas por su nombre…

-Lo que sea… ahora sí me voy a dormir…

-Espera… ¿puedo llamarte Kate?

-Así me llamo…

-Pero yo te llamo detective… ¿cómo prefieres?

-¿Importa?

-A mí sí…

-Kate está bien…

-Y tú me llamarás…

-Castle… ya hablamos de eso…

-Qué aburrida…

-Buenas noches, Castle…- lo cortó ella.

-Buenas noches, Kate… ¿hablamos mañana?

-Si no estoy en medio de un caso…

-Podrías conectarte desde tu celular…

-No lo haré…

-O podrías darme tu teléfono…

-Olvídalo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo fantasear contigo?

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿No te parece una pregunta desubicada?

-En realidad no… quizás un poco apresurada…

-Te lo diré otra vez… no te ilusiones conmigo, Castle…

-Eso es imposible… pero no te preocupes, recuerdo perfectamente que puedes romperme ambas piernas… y con respecto a las fantasías… es una forma distinta de decirte que eres hermosa… por fuera y también por dentro…

-Tú… tú no me conoces…

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo él y sonrió- buenas noches… Kate...- agregó y no le dio tiempo a contestar porque se desconectó.

Kate bufó y pensó en llamarlo para contestarle alguna cosa. Pero no supo qué y también se dio cuenta de que no estaría bien hacerlo.

Tomó algunas frutas y cuando las puso en su boca, sintió que su corazón estaba acelerado. Soltó una carcajada histérica. La última vez que eso le había pasado había sido en la preparatoria…

* * *

Rick miró su celular y acarició las facciones de Kate. Se reclinó en su asiento y subió los pies sobre su escritorio. Se imaginó acariciando su cara en lugar de la pantalla de su celular y sonrió…

-Dios, Kate… ¿puede ser que me esté enamorando de ti?- dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

**Puede ser, Rick... totalmente... es la idea, amor a primera vista! Pero bueno, habrá que esperar al próximo, a ver como sigue! Gracias por seguirla!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Última actualización! Ahora sí! Espero que les guste! No me extrañen! O mejor dicho, sí! xD  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Kate estuvo toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche en su casa, tenía cosas que hacer, pero por alguna razón se había quedado esperando que él se conectara... inconscientemente necesitaba de esa charla diaria entre ellos. Se sorprendió buscando excusas para quedarse cerca de la notebook...

-Hey…- dijo Kate y sonrió, saludándolo con la mano cuando, minutos más tarde, atendió su llamada- estaba a punto de desconectarme, he tenido unos días pesadísimos…- miró el reloj- y es tarde…

-Pues menos mal que estoy aquí… te extrañé ayer…- dijo él con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

-Oh vamos… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Claramente, si ninguno de los dos deja de conectarse, es porque no…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Puede ser…

-Así que… mucho trabajo…

-Sí… ¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó ella y puso su cara de costado, masajeando su cuello, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo le estaba trayendo dolor de cabeza y además le dolía el cuello.

-Bueno… un poco triste…

-¿Pasó algo?

-En realidad no es tan grave, pero mi madre y mi hija hicieron planes y me dejaron solo para mi cumpleaños…

-Bueno… tú eres un niño grande y seguro te las arreglarás para no aburrirte…- dijo ella.

-De hecho… no tengo planes… y me desagrada la idea de pasarlo solo…

-Bueno… podemos charlar un rato mañana…

-¿Sabías que era mañana?

-Creo haberlo leído por allí…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Entiendo…- dijo él sonriente- me preguntaba… ¿aceptarías una invitación para ir a comer?

-¿Yo?

-Sí… contigo estoy hablando…- dijo él e hizo una mueca.

-Pero… casi no nos conocemos…

-Otra vez con eso…- dijo él con fastidio- eres la persona con la que más he hablado este último tiempo, de hecho, casi la única, aparte de mi familia a quien por lo visto no le importa qué haré y con quién el día de mi cumpleaños…

-No seas rencoroso… seguramente ellas no sabían que te lo tomarías así…

-Ah… bien… las defiendes y ni siquiera las conoces…

-Eres muy dramático…

-¿Ni siquiera por lástima cenarías conmigo?

-Castle…

-Es solo una cena…

-Es que… debes tener mil opciones más divertidas que yo…- protestó ella y se tomó las sienes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-Suéltate el cabello…

-¿Para qué?

-Si te digo como detener ese dolor de cabeza, ¿cenarás conmigo?

-¿Tan desesperado estás?- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la banda que sostenía su cabello.

Rick reprimió un suspiro cuando vio el cabello ondulado cayendo sobre los hombros y la cara de Kate.

-¿Es un trato?- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Está bien… dime…

-Bueno… deberé confiar en tus manos… porque la verdad es que tendría que masajearte yo… para asegurarme de hacerlo bien…

-Castle…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Apoya las yemas de todos tus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo… aplica presión… así…- dijo mostrándole el movimiento- pero no tan fuerte, siente como se despega la piel…

Kate cerró los ojos e hizo lo que él le decía.

-Bien… cubre toda la cabeza… ahora dibuja círculos… bien… así…- le dijo y ella le hizo caso.

Kate continuó durante un momento más masajeando su cabeza y luego abrió los ojos y sonrió. El dolor no se le había pasado del todo, pero se sentía más relajada…

-¿Entonces?

-No estuvo mal…

-Si estuviese allí te habrías sorprendido realmente…

-Pero no estás…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Cenamos mañana?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Absolutamente…

-Bien… ¿Dónde vamos?

-Hay un bonito restaurant en el centro… pero es elegante…

-No te preocupes… tengo un vestido para ponerme…

-¿Te paso a buscar?

-Mejor nos encontramos en Times Square…- Kate no quería darle su dirección así sin más.

-Bien… como quieras…

-Bueno, Castle… creo que… sería mejor que me fuese a dormir… es casi medianoche…

-De hecho son las doce…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Pues… feliz cumpleaños, Castle…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz luego de sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, detective…

-Que tengas lindos sueños y nos vemos mañana en la noche…

-A las 8…- dijo él y cuando ella estaba por cortar la comunicación, la llamó- Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por estar del otro lado…

-Es un placer…- dijo ella y sonrió, antes de cortar.

Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tendría una cita con ella el día de su cumpleaños… ¿existía algún plan mejor?

Se fue a dormir contento. Recibió varias llamadas durante el día de su cumpleaños y de alguna manera, esperó que ella se comunicara, aunque sabía que eso era poco probable.

* * *

Intentó escribir un poco y con eso logró pasar la mayor cantidad de horas. Luego se preparó, se duchó, se puso su mejor traje y luego de conseguir una rosa para regalarle a Kate, salió a su encuentro.

El tránsito no estaba tan mal, por suerte y se preguntó si ella lo haría esperar. Y hasta se preguntó si ella iría o lo dejaría plantado. De alguna manera supo que Kate no era de esas personas y cuando la divisó a lo lejos, sintió que su corazón latía al doble de velocidad de lo normal.

Kate tenía un vestido corto, color lavanda, lo suficientemente ajustado como para que él se volviera loco y los zapatos, altísimos hacían ver sus piernas casi interminables…

Rick entrecerró los ojos y observó su cabello suelto, su maquillaje suave, su aspecto algo inquieto…

Levantó la mano justo cuando ella miraba hacia donde él estaba y ella sonrió.

Se acercó al auto y él le indicó que subiese.

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo cuando se subió.

-Kate…- dijo él y se sorprendió cuando ella se inclinó y besó suavemente su mejilla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños…- dijo ella y él abrió la boca, se sentía un tonto.

-Gracias…

-Siento no haberte traído un regalo… en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo de salir de compras…

-Me alcanza con que hayas venido…- le dijo él.

-Lo prometí y yo cumplo todo lo que prometo…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantado…

-Estoy aquí, Castle… ¿vamos a festejar o no?

Rick la miró y se permitió soñar… se permitió pensar que quizás ella le daría la oportunidad de explorar todo lo que le sucedía a él cuando estaban juntos… incluso cuando estaban on line…

* * *

**Se que lo dejé en una parte interesante, pero bueno, así tendrán ganas de leer la continuación y me esperarán! ********Y tengo que aclarar que cuando planifiqué esta historia, pensaba añadir los capítulos más rápido y obviamente el cumpleaños de Rick ya pasó, pero bueno, igual sirve para el desarrollo de la historia...  
**

**Gracias y ahora sí, nos vemos a la vuelta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por esperarme, la verdad es que necesitaba un descanso y así fue, pero mi mente vino conmigo y eso no me permitió olvidarme de mis historias ni dejar de pensar en dos nuevas... veremos cuando puedo subirlas... ahora a lo nuestro, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Lamento no haber podido contestar los mensajes, pero sepan que los he recibido todos! Gracias! **

**Capítulo 6**

Kate abrió la boca cuando entraron al restaurant. Era pequeño, pero muy elegante. Rick la hizo esperar un momento y fue a hablar con el metre, que miró hacia donde ella estaba y asintió…

Lo observó de lejos, ella ya lo consideraba atractivo, pero ese traje lo hacía simplemente irresistible y cuando ella se había subido al auto, también había podido percibir el aroma de su perfume, tan personal, tan Castle…

Cuando Rick se acercó, la tomó del brazo y Kate se sintió suspendida en sus ojos, mientras él le explicaba que los conduciría a la mesa que había reservado para ellos…

Rick corrió la silla para que ella se sentase y Kate advirtió su mirada intensa.

-Lo siento…- dijo él cuando se percató de que ella lo había visto mirarla- no te lo había dicho, te ves increíble…

-Gracias…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Rick pidió champagne y ella no pudo negarse. La comida les resultó deliciosa y Kate se permitió contarle un caso en el que trabajaba.

Kate se sorprendió con el detalle con que él hacía determinadas preguntas y también por sus conocimientos sobre criminalística. También se sorprendió de lo distendida y sincera que le resultó esa charla.

Él se enfocó en conversar con ella, y las miradas fueron bastante intensas en algunos momentos.

Al terminar la cena, y la segunda botella de champagne, Kate se reía suavemente y Rick no podía pensar en otra cosa que estar cerca de ella, quería tocarla, estar en contacto. Pero sin embargo se contuvo y decidió levantar la copa para brindar con ella.

-Feliz Cumpleaños…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Muy feliz…- dijo él y chocó la copa con ella.

Un rato después, Kate se fue al toilette a retocar su maquillaje y Rick aprovechó para pagar la cuenta.

Cuando salió, Rick la acompañó con su mano en la espalda baja y cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella le dijo que tomaría un taxi…

-De ninguna manera… te llevaré a tu casa…

-No, Castle… ve a dormir… ambos tomamos mucho…

-¿Acaso no me tienes confianza todavía?

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Está bien…- dijo y Rick le indicó al joven encargado que trajera su auto.

-Ya verás que me portaré bien…- le dijo él y ella sonrió- tienes una hermosa sonrisa…

-Castle…- le advirtió.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor…

-Anoche soñé contigo…

-Castle…- le dijo ella y de pronto se encontró muy cerca de él.

-Estos días me los paso pensando en ti…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Por favor… no compliquemos las cosas… yo… yo me siento cómoda con esta "amistad" que tenemos on line…

-Podemos ser amigos… pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti…- dijo él y suspiró, casi desesperado por besarla.

-Estás borracho… y yo también…- admitió ella.

-Mejor… así no nos culparemos de nada mañana…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate miró sus labios y sintió deseos de acercarse. A pesar de que su mente y su raciocinio le gritaban que se alejara, su cuerpo le impedía moverse.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella. La electricidad los shockeó un momento a ambos y cuando él, luego de mirarla a los ojos se inclinaba con intención de devorarla con sus labios, escucharon el ruido de la bocina de su auto.

Kate se mordió el labio con frustración y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se trataba de una señal?

Rick se subió al auto en silencio y le dio un billete al joven, al que casi asesinó con la mirada.

Kate le indicó su dirección y Rick la llevó manejando a prudente velocidad, no quería que ella lo creyera incapaz de comportarse…

Cuando llegaron, Kate lo miró sonriente y él la tomó de la mano para impedir que se bajase.

-Fue muy lindo compartir mi cumpleaños contigo, Kate…

-Me alegra haber podido estar contigo…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Y fue el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo…- dijo él y ella, sin pensar, deslizó una mano por la mejilla de él, con ternura.

-Fue un placer…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Tus ojos… tienen un tinte amarillo… ¿cansada?

-Así es…- dijo ella y como todavía se sentía confiada, depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios- hasta mañana…

-Hablamos mañana…- dijo él cuando se recuperó.

Rick se quedó mirándola caminar distendida hasta que entró en el edificio en donde se encontraba su apartamento.

Sonrió como un tonto, estaba imposiblemente enamorado de la que ahora, era su musa…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se desmoronó sobre el sillón y se durmió con una sonrisa marcada en los labios.

Sin embargo, durmió poco y cuando se despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que recordó fue ese momento intenso que había compartido con ella…

Se duchó rápidamente y como recordaba el horario en que ella le había dicho que salía de su casa, compró un café con sabor a vainilla y unos panecillos y la esperó a que saliera.

-Castle…- le dijo ella sorprendida cuando lo vio, apoyado en su auto, esperándola- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… digamos que me sentí culpable de que tuvieras que despertarte temprano luego de todo lo que tomamos anoche… y se me ocurrió traerte el desayuno…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias… pero no hacía falta…- dijo ella y tomó el vaso y la bolsa que él le extendía.

-En realidad quería verte…

-Castle…

-En serio… quería saber si estás enojada conmigo… yo… no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó ayer… pero tengo la impresión de que podría haberte molestado en algún punto…

-Estoy bien… la pasé genial anoche y ahora estoy un poco apurada…- dijo y se mordió el labio luego de probar el café- ¿cómo sabías cuál era mi favorito?

-No tengo idea… solo pensé que te gustaría…- dijo él y sonrió satisfecho.

-Bueno, gracias…- dijo y sonrió agradecida- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a trabajar…- dijo y detuvo un taxi.

-¿Puedo llevarte?

-No es necesario… - dijo algo incómoda- gracias…- agregó cuando subía al taxi.

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano suavemente para detenerla.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella turbada por el gesto de él.

Rick acarició su mano y ella vio que le costaba trabajo decir lo que quería decir.

-No importa… te llamo esta noche…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y saludarlo con su mano antes de que el taxi arrancara.

Rick sintió que volvía a la adolescencia cuando dejaba escapar el aire que retenía, mientras veía el taxi alejarse.

¿Había oído comisaría 12?

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando... Castle se va metiendo en la vida de Beckett y veremos si eso es tan confortable para ella... nos vemos en el próximo y otra vez, GRACIAS por los mensajes, me inspiran mucho SIEMPRE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Castle el escritor?- dijo Lanie sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro.

-Sí… nos conocimos en un chat… y luego chateamos en privado… yo… soy su admiradora desde hace siglos…

-Sí, yo también, pero nunca salí con él…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bueno… digamos que se dio así…

-Entiendo…- dijo y sonrió- ¿te gusta?

-¿Bromeas?

-No…- dijo Lanie expectante.

-Ese no es el punto… yo me sentía confortable chateando… no nos habíamos visto, ni él sabía mi nombre, ni donde vivía…

-Y ahora sabe todo…

-Y quiere más…- dijo y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Y tú…

-Yo no quiero problemas, Lanie… el tipo es un mujeriego…

-Que se pasa casi todas las noches chateando contigo…

-¿Lo defiendes?

-Solo resalto lo obvio…

-Yo le dejé en claro que no quería nada con él…

-No me contestaste si te gusta…

-Me gusta demasiado…- dijo ella y suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Lanie también fastidiada.

-¿No entiendes? Primero… es un mujeriego, segundo, no tengo tiempo para el romance, tercero, no quiero ilusionarme… me ha ido muy mal…

-Lo de mujeriego, es probable que sea un mito… está claro porque en lugar de salir, prefiere quedarse a chatear contigo…

-Dice que soy su musa… que escribirá un libro basando su personaje principal en mí…

-Es un romántico…- dijo Lanie mirando hacia arriba- volviendo al punto dos… ¿tiempo? Vamos Kate… has salido con otros tipos… el tiempo se lo hace uno… y por último… el hecho de ilusionarse viene con el combo… es la idea cuando uno se enamora…

-¿Y si él solo quiere acostarse conmigo?

-Bienvenido sea… tú necesitas un poco de aventura y aún así, te darás cuenta… y podrás manejarlo…

-No lo sé… te juro que estaba tan nerviosa cuando me dijo de encontrarnos… y sentí que le había agradado… y quiso seguir hablando conmigo… y luego me invitó a cenar por su cumpleaños… y luego…

-¿Y luego qué?

-Hubo… hubo algo… pero ambos habíamos tomado… mucho… y… casi no lo recuerdo…

-Apuesto a que no… por eso te sonrojas…- dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Estuvo a punto de besarme…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Y no lo hizo porque…

-Nos interrumpieron…

-Maldición…- dijo Lanie que estaba más interesada que Kate en la historia.

-Quizás fue una señal…

-Señal o no… ese tipo viene por todo… y cuando digo todo, me refiero a ti…- dijo Lanie y la apuntó con su dedo índice.

* * *

Kate salió de la morgue con más dudas que certezas, pero se contentó de haber podido, aunque fuera, hablar de lo que le sucedía…

Ryan y Esposito se reunieron con ella y mientras intentaban dilucidar lo que ocurría con su caso, fueron llamados de la Central por un asesinato que tenía que ver con un sospechoso de su caso…

Kate se subió al auto de sus compañeros y se dirigieron a la escena. Cuando llegaron, les informaron que tendrían que esperar al equipo de forenses…

Kate y Ryan se quedaron en la escena comparando teorías y cuando Kate estaba enfrascada en la defensa de la suya, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría…

-¿Detective?- dijo Castle y sonrió.

-¿Castle?- dijo Kate entre asombrada y molesta- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Si… si te digo que venía al banco…- dijo y miró el letrero que tenía a un costado- banco de la India…

-Sí… claro… ¿cómo demonios me encontraste?

-Hey, Beckett… ¿algún problema?- dijo Ryan y Rick sonrió.

-No, Ryan, gracias…- dijo ella y el detective se alejó un poco.

-¿Beckett?

-¿Qué quieres Castle?

-Quiero verte en acción…- dijo él y su mirada quedó suspendida con la de ella.

-Lo lamento, pero no es posible… además, interferirías con el trabajo…

-Te juro que no…

-No es una decisión mía de todas formas…

-Hablaré con quien tenga que hablar…- dijo él decidido.

-No, Castle…

-Por favor…- insistió y ella inspiró hondo, giró en redondo, vio a Lanie llegar, que la miró sonriente, totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía- Ryan… ¿puedes hacerte cargo de esto? Necesito irme por un rato…

-Bien… ¿todo bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes… mantenme al tanto…

-Sí, por supuesto…

Kate tomó del brazo a Castle para indicarle que se moviera. Rick la siguió en silencio, intentando controlar sus emociones, como cada vez que ella estaba cerca…

Llegaron hasta un pequeño bar y ella lo hizo entrar allí. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un café para cada uno…

-Escúchame, Castle… yo no sé lo que te pasa… pero desde hace un par de días, te veo por todos lados… apareces en mi casa, me invitas a comer, ahora en mi trabajo… me estás volviendo loca…

-Lo siento… es que… desde que nos conocemos me pasa algo raro contigo… luego escuché tu voz y surgió mi inspiración y desde que te vi… simplemente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-No sé si debería sentirme halagada o molesta… no puedes estar por todos lados apareciéndote…

-¿Escuchaste la parte en que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- dijo él y ella bajó la vista.

-Escucha…- dijo con resolución- tú… me agradas… la paso bien chateando, y últimamente charlando contigo… pero me conozco y sé que si sigues insistiendo, empezarás a caerme mal…

-Siento haberte invadido…- dijo y tomó su mano. Kate miró su mano y luego sus ojos.

-Bien… ahora que lo tenemos en claro, necesito un poco de aire…- dijo y recuperó su mano.

-Déjame invitarte a cenar… digo, para arreglar las cosas… nunca fue mi intención molestarte…

-No, Castle… te digo que no quiero una sobredosis de verte y me invitas a cenar… - Kate sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Solo para demostrarte que puedo ser ubicado y además buen cocinero…

-Mejor no…

-Dame una oportunidad… me portaré bien…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con frustración, no era el mejor momento para llamarlo por su nombre- sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero bueno… ¿dónde nos vemos?- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En mi casa…- dijo él satisfecho y ella abrió los ojos- aquí tienes la dirección… - le entregó una tarjeta- ¿a las 8?

-Castle…- dijo y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás- está bien, a las 8.

Se levantó y lo dejó allí sentado, con la sonrisa más amplia que él había tenido en años…

* * *

**Ahora sí que Kate está en problemas, sobre todo si no quiere caer en las redes de Castle! Veremos como sigue! Gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-… y no pudiste negarte…- dijo Lanie divertida.

-Lanie…- protestó Kate.

-Es la verdad… y bienvenido sea… tú necesitas un poco de acción en tu vida…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Disfruta, relájate… deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar… el tipo te gusta… te cocinará una rica cena en su casa… ¿sabes cuántas mujeres querrían estar en tu lugar?

-Ese es precisamente el punto, Lanie… habiendo tantas, ¿por qué yo?

-Porque le gustas… claramente no puede evitarlo…

-No te imaginas sus ojos cuando me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en mí…- dijo ella y ahogó un suspiro.

-¿Te dijo eso?- dijo Lanie y ella sí se permitió suspirar.

-Dios…- dijo Kate y se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al vestidor para decidir lo que usaría- tengo que hacer lo correcto…

-No pienses en lo correcto, amiga… disfruta…- le dijo Lanie y se acercó para ayudarla a elegir.

* * *

Rick acomodó todo como quería, encendió algunas velas, le dedicó un buen rato a la comida que pensó que a ella le gustaría y un rato después de las 8, cuando ella tocó el timbre, tuvo que inspirar varias veces profundamente para no hiperventilar. Se sentía nervioso como un adolescente…

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Hey…- dijo él y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Kate entró y abrió la boca ante la imponencia del loft. Se imaginaba algo así, pero su imaginación era bastante limitada en ese aspecto…

Había optado por un jean y una camisa color rosa pálido acompañados de tacos altísimos…

-Traje una botella de vino… no estaba segura de lo que cocinarías…- dijo y se la entregó.

-Gracias… en realidad no hacía falta…- le indicó el sillón para que se sentara.

-Tienes una hermosa casa…- le comentó ella mientras seguía mirando hacia todos lados, admirada.

-Gracias… soy afortunado…- dijo sonriendo y se sentó a su lado- la cena estará lista pronto…

-Huele bien…- dijo ella y quizá sonrió más de la cuenta, porque él se quedó mirándola con tanta intensidad que tuvo que bajar la vista.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella tuvo que mirarlo.

-Dime…- ella estaba seria.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas otra vez por mi invasión… esto no es común, supongo que no pude manejarlo… honestamente, es como si una bomba me hubiese estallado en la cabeza…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Entonces, lo siento… no debería haberte contactado… pero no podía creer que fueras tú…

-¿Realmente eres fanática de mis novelas?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada nerviosa- tengo todos tus libros… bueno… todos, excepto uno… todavía no he podido conseguirlo…

-¿Cuál? Quizás pueda conseguírtelo…

-"Flowers for your grave"… me dijeron que estaba agotado…- dijo Kate con timidez.

-Pues… no es de los mejores…

-No te preocupes… es solo la manía de querer tenerlos todos... pero debo admitir que me interesa leerlo, a pesar de lo que puedan decir...

-Espera un momento…- dijo y se levantó con prisa.

Kate siguió con la mirada perdida en cada detalle del loft. El hogar, la cocina… y también reparó en las velas. Quiso ponerse de pie y quitarse el gusto de conocer el resto del lugar, pero no se animó y mientras se mordía el labio, debatiéndose, lo vio aparecer con el libro en la mano…

-Aquí tienes… "Flowers for your grave", de la primera edición…- dijo orgulloso.

-No, no… es tuyo…

-¿Bromeas? Yo lo escribí… además, tengo una copia de la segunda edición…

-¿De verdad me estás regalando un libro?

-¿Por qué no? Eres una fan…- dijo él sonriente.

-Entonces, creo que deberías dedicármelo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… pero… tengo que ocuparme de la comida…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo me ocupo…- dijo y cuando se levantó y pasó a su lado, Rick cerró los ojos, perdido en su perfume y los abrió de inmediato para observarla y dio gracias al cielo por la invención del jean.

Rick tuvo que apartar la vista cuando vio que ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa para buscar una cuchara de madera. Hubiese sido vergonzoso que ella lo descubriera mirándola…

Se enfocó en la dedicatoria y escribió lo que realmente sentía.

-Creo que esto ya está…- dijo Kate desde la cocina cuando él cerraba el libro y Rick se acercó.

-¿Te gusta esa salsa?

-Deliciosa… me recuerda a una que solía hacer mi madre…

-Esta es una receta mía…- dijo él y tomó dos copas, las llenó de vino y le ofreció una a ella.

Kate estuvo a punto de tomar un trago, pero él quiso brindar.

-Por esta cena que finalmente aceptaste…

-Por el placer que significa haberte conocido… realmente no pensé que podría ocurrir…- dijo y sonrió con timidez- lo digo como fan...

Rick chocó su copa con Kate y ambos tomaron, mirándose a los ojos.

Él sirvió la comida y cuando iba a dirigirse a la mesa, Kate se sentó en una de las banquetas al lado de la isla y Rick sonrió, depositando su plato delante de ella.

Se sentó a su lado y durante la comida, aprovechó para hacerle preguntas que podrían ayudarlo en el perfil de su personaje…

Kate insistió en ver un archivo que él le había comentado que utilizaba para realizar los perfiles de sus personajes y él la llevó a la habitación donde tenía su estudio y le mostró el perfil de Derrick Storm…

-Increíble…- dijo ella acercándose a la pantalla gigante, leyendo toda la información… los gráficos… los datos personales…

-Bueno, así es como trabajo yo… es mi método… así me mantengo siempre en personaje…

-¿Puedo ver el de Nikki Heat?

-Yo preferiría que no… aún no lo termino…- dijo y ella se desilusionó un poco.

-Al menos podrías decirme qué escribiste…- insistió Kate.

-¿ Para qué?

-Curiosidad...

-Todo tiene su precio…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-¿Me estás pidiendo algo a cambio de esa información?

-Podría no ser algo tan terrible…

-¿Por ejemplo?- dijo ella, el vino que había tomado la hacía sentirse confiada.

-Un beso…- dijo él muy bajo y ella miró sus labios brevemente y luego volvió a sus ojos y sonrió.

-¿Un... un beso cualquiera?

-No… un lindo beso…- dijo él y ella soltó una carcajada- ¿qué?

-Me da gracia… tienes tanto miedo de pedírmelo, que esperas estar seguro de que no te mataré por eso…

-¿Estoy equivocado?

Kate sacudió la cabeza y colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cara de él.

-Que conste que si esto sucede es porque tomé vino…- dijo sonriendo y él sintió que su boca se secaba cuando la vio acercarse.

Se acercó despacio y cuando sus labios entreabiertos se conectaron con los de él, Rick se quedó estático. ¿Se había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

Kate suspiró suavemente y luego de darle un par de besos, se separó. Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó Rick.

-Nada… me lo puedes mostrar cuando lo termines…- le dijo solamente.

-Pero… pagaste por adelantado…

-No… solo te besé…- dijo y sonrió, pero se dirigió al living.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó él todavía impactado.

-Es tarde…- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Rick quiso detenerla, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse…

* * *

**Kate está jugando con fuego... veremos que pasa! Gracias por leerla!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick se apoyó contra la puerta cuando ella se fue. Sus ojos descansaron en la mesa del living y vio el libro.

Sonrió y tomó su chaqueta y el libro.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Kate y aprovechó a entrar cuando una pareja salía.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, intentando oír si ella estaba adentro.

Kate le abrió la puerta en pijama corto y con la bata abierta. Se sorprendió al verlo.

-Castle…- dijo solamente y él levantó el libro.

-No creí que quisieras dormirte sin comenzar a leerlo…- dijo él.

-Tú sí que eres atento…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Kate…

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que te aparezcas por todos lados…

-Sí…- dijo él sonriente.

-Bien…- dijo y él le entregó el libro- gracias…

-Kate…- intentó él y Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Sí?

-Dime como hago para no ilusionarme…

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

Rick se acercó, tomó su cara tal como ella lo había hecho y luego apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sus ojos fijos en sus labios…

-Quiero te tengas en claro que me vuelves loco, detective…- le dijo él y la sintió temblar levemente.

-C… Castle…- dijo ella.

-Yo… tengo que admitir que soy enamoradizo, pero contigo es diferente… no quiero asustarte, ni que te sientas presionada…

-Todo… todo esto es porque te sientes inspirado…

-Eso también… te juro que no sé que hacer…

-Escucha… me gustas… pero todo esto me hace sentir rara… yo no soy fácil Castle… y si te obsesionas conmigo, las cosas terminarán mal…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y la soltó- supongo que prefieres que no nos veamos más…

-Hagamos lo que para ti sea mejor…- dijo ella sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Para mí sería mejor tomarte en mis brazos y no soltarte más…

-Castle…

-Sí… bueno… lo siento… espero poder modificar la imagen patética que te dejé de mí… si alguna vez me necesitas, sabes como contactarme…

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Kate…- dijo él y giró para irse.

Kate lo miró alejarse y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía tomarse las cosas con calma?

Cuando cerró la puerta, tomó consciencia de que estaba apretando el libro contra su pecho. Lo miró y sonrió, lo giró para mirar la contratapa y sus dedos se deslizaron por la fotografía…

-Ay, Castle… ¿cómo voy a hacer para quitarte de mi cabeza?- dijo con pesar. Ella también se sentía atraída por él, el problema era que sentía que él estaba demasiado acelerado y se imaginó que al día siguiente de pasar la noche juntos le propondría matrimonio… y ella no quería eso… ella era de las que necesitaba que todo ocurriera con calma…

Trató de olvidarse y cuando llegó a su habitación, se quitó la bata y se metió bajo las sábanas. Tomó el libro y cuando lo abrió, vio la dedicatoria de él.

_Para Kate: Gracias por devolverme lo que pensé que había perdido, la inspiración, el deseo y ¿por qué no? también el amor. Espero tener alguna oportunidad contigo. Rick._

Kate cerró los ojos. Iba a ser lento y trabajoso poder sobreponerse a eso…

* * *

Al otro día Kate fue a trabajar temprano, Ryan y Espo la notaron rara y contactaron a Lanie.

Lanie hizo su trabajo de la mejor manera, pero no logró sacarle demasiados datos. La cita no había sido tan placentera y las cosas se habían terminado… pero no supo los detalles…

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa esa noche, luego de un baño, se sentó frente a su ordenador, como solía hacer y lo vio conectado.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, quizás todavía podía chatear con él y conservar una amistad…

Cuando trató de conectarse, él se desconectó… lo mismo sucedió los tres días siguientes y Kate pensó en escribirle un mensaje para enviarle por mail, realmente extrañaba sus charlas…

"_Rick: Sé que quizás hablamos el otro día y nos despedimos… en realidad tú te despediste y yo lo acepté… pero tengo que reconocer que extraño nuestras charlas, nuestros intercambios y se me ocurrió que, si no te molesta, quizás podríamos seguir chateando, sin cámara si quieres, como al principio… de verdad no me gustaría perder la conexión contigo, aprecio mucho tus consejos y tu compañía."_

Kate esperó la respuesta un buen rato y cuando se había dado por vencida, el correo llegó.

"_Kate: No estoy seguro de que sea bueno que sigamos conectados. No quiero confundirme ni confundirte. Sin embargo, me siento estúpido negándome a algo que deseo hacer con todas mis fuerzas, por favor, sigamos nuestra relación online. Gracias por tu sinceridad."_

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio que él se conectaba y la llamaba.

-Hey…- le dijo en voz baja. La cámara de él estaba desconectada, pero la de ella no.

-Hey…- dijo él e hizo una pausa- … lamento lo del otro día…

-Sí, yo también…- dijo ella- quizás es una tontería, pero me gustaba pensar que llegaba del trabajo, tenía a alguien esperando para hablar conmigo

-Es solo una cuestión de soledad…

-Tú sabes que no…

-No… realmente no lo sé… me pregunto qué sientes tú, cuando yo estoy cerca…

-Siento cosas… - dijo y cuando la vio sonrojarse, se acercó a la pantalla- creo que en un punto se mezclan mi fanatismo con nuestra relación online… y todo eso que me dices…

-Y… ¿qué más?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Castle? ¿Qué estoy enamorada?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad…- dijo él.

-Claro… así… yo con la cámara encendida, mostrándote mi cara y tú no… escondido…

-Apaga la cámara entonces…

-Enciende la tuya

-¿Para qué?

-Porque quiero verte…- dijo ella casi sin pensar y él sintió un escalofrío.

-No lo haré…

-Entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saber lo que siento…

-Está bien…- dijo él y encendió la cámara, Kate lo vio, tenía el torso desnudo y por suerte no podía ver nada más.

-No tienes ropa- le dijo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú insististe…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella con fastidio.

-En realidad tengo unos bóxers de seda… pero no te los muestro para que no te emociones…

-Dios…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

-Estoy esperando mi respuesta…

-Me pasan muchas cosas, Castle… por un lado me encanta que estés cerca, adoro pensar que escribirás un libro cuyo personaje está basado en mí… me gustan tus demostraciones de caballerosidad… compartir tiempo contigo… pero cuando te aceleras y te me apareces por todos lados me espanto… pienso que nos despertaremos juntos el primer día y me propondrás vivir juntos… y eso me da mucho miedo…

-¿Quieres decir que crees que tú y yo podríamos dormir juntos?

-Castle, yo no me acuesto con todos los tipos que conozco, pero estamos en el siglo veintiuno… somos un hombre y una mujer, estamos libres, nos gustamos… ¿Quién nos impide relajar esa tensión?

Rick tragó saliva y apretó las piernas para que no se le notara la reacción corporal a todo lo que ella le decía…

* * *

**Lo habrá pensado mejor, Kate? Veremos como sigue esto, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Ya que estamos hablando de esto…- dijo Rick e inspiró hondo.

-Dime…

-¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo virtual?

-Una vez…- dijo ella y se sonrojó- y fue un desastre… supongo que para eso también tienes que estar un poco enamorada de la persona con quien lo tienes…

-Sí…

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-No… nunca…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-Oh vamos… ¿me dirás que nunca… nunca?

-No… prefiero hacerlo a la manera antigua…

-Sí, esa forma también es placentera…- dijo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Tendrías sexo virtual conmigo?

-Castle…- dijo ella- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-No me contestaste…

-Pues… si se diera… en alguna circunstancia…- dijo ella y él la miró fijamente.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Yo creo que la situación debería ser propicia… y… no sé… quizás podríamos…

-Kate…

-No, no… no digo ahora…

-¿Ni siquiera si te dijera que tus palabras, me estimulan muchísimo… y que no es la primera vez que pasa?

-Castle… - jadeó Kate algo arrepentida.

-Es la verdad…

-Dime… ¿cómo pasas de no querer verme a proponerme un encuentro de sexo virtual?

-¿No eras tú quien decía que estamos en el siglo veintiuno?

-Supongo que caí en mi propia trampa…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… y para festejar, ¿qué tal si aflojas dos botones de tu camisa?

-¿Estás seguro de que nunca lo hiciste de esta forma?- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Quiero aprender… ¿me enseñarás?

-No lo sé… no te entiendo…

-¿No te das cuenta de que intento tomar lo que estés dispuesta a darme?

-El que no se da cuenta de las cosas aquí eres tú… yo estaría dispuesta a darte todo… si solo pudieras calmarte y respetar el proceso…

-¿El proceso? ¿De qué hablas?

-Rick… todo lleva su tiempo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno… pero vas demasiado rápido… si quieres acostarte conmigo y nada más, será mejor que te busques otra… debes tener miles mejor dispuestas e incluso mejores que yo…

-Kate…

-Mírame Rick…- le dijo ella y se acercó a la cámara para que él la viera mejor- me gustas muchísimo… me da un poco de miedo tu reputación, es cierto… pero no me importa… el hecho es que tú estás a kilómetros de distancia de mí… y si no emparejamos, esto terminará sin haber comenzado…

-Kate…

-Vayamos con calma… ¿acaso crees que no vale la pena esperarme un poco?

-Por supuesto que sí…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- ¿hablamos mañana?

-¿Con cámaras?

-Con cámaras…

-Sí…- dijo él y cuando ella iba a cortar la llamó- Kate…

-Sí…

-¿Me darías, aunque fuera un solo botón… para que pueda fantasear un poco?- le dijo y ella alzó la ceja.

-Eres insaciable, Castle… pero eso me gusta… me garantiza que lo pasaremos muy bien cuando estemos juntos…- dijo ella y él se mordió el labio conteniéndose.

Kate se puso de pie y cuando su pecho estaba al nivel de la cámara, desabrochó un botón y cuando lo oyó suspirar, se agachó, su escote más prominente y se mordió el labio.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- le dijo y desconectó la llamada…

-Oh… Dios… mío…- dijo él con la boca seca. ¿Ahora qué? Kate acababa de confesarle que quería TODO con él, pero tendría que esperarla… y eso sería casi imposible de manejar…

Rick se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó miles de excusas, quería verla, quería convencerla, pero se dio cuenta de que el famoso proceso del que ella hablaba era muy importante… y respetarlo significaría que podría llegar lejos con ella, no solo a su cama…

Tomó su laptop y se puso a escribir, necesitaba desahogarse… y se sorprendió, horas más tarde, cuando terminaba de escribir una escena bastante más caliente de lo que él acostumbraba a escribir en sus libros, solo inspirado por la conversación con Kate…

Kate se fue a dormir satisfecha, sabía que aunque había blanqueado su mente enfrente de él, eso no se volvería en su contra. Había llegado el momento de ser sincera y Kate ponderó lo cerca que había estado de perder todo, solo por no poder ser clara con Castle…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue a correr temprano, acababa de amanecer y Kate se sintió liberada. Sintió que la vida le sonreía, que había recuperado esa sensación de sentirse importante, respetada… ¿amada? Tal vez un poco…

Fue a trabajar con muy buen ánimo y aunque sus compañeros notaron el cambio en su humor, no dijeron nada.

Pero cuando llegó a la morgue, sin motivo, Lanie no dejó pasar la oportunidad y la interrogó.

-Te ves bien hoy… ¿pasó algo?

-No… solo… estoy bien…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Bien… ¿conociste a alguien?

-No realmente…

-No realmente… ¿me contarás o tendré que contratar a un detective privado?

-Es… Castle…

-¿Volviste con él?

-Nunca estuve con él…- la corrigió Kate.

-Quiero decir… me dijiste el otro día que las cosas se habían terminado…

-Bueno, lo viste… comenzó a perseguirme y… tú me conoces…

-Te asustas bajo presión…

-Me incomoda…

-Pero…

-Hablé con él… luego de tres días en que creí que no quería verme más…

-¿Y?

-Aclaramos las cosas… le dije que me interesaba conservar aunque fuera su amistad…

-Pero no es así… tú no quieres ser su amiga…

-Si las cosas no pudieran darse… me interesaría, al menos, conservar su amistad…

-Kate…- dijo e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Le pedí que fuéramos despacio… estaba desesperado… y me dio mucho miedo…

-Entiendo… y él aceptó…

-Aceptó…- dijo ella y se frotó las manos.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No lo sé… tengo una sensación rara… todo el tiempo estoy pensando en él…

-Eso no es raro, Kate…

-¿No?

-Estás enamorada… te enamoraste de Castle…

-Puede ser…- dijo Kate pensativa y se mordió el labio- ¿ahora qué?

-Disfruta, amiga…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad…

Kate sintió que el resto del día pasaba en cámara lenta. El caso en el que trabajaban se resolvió y Kate se descubrió mirando el reloj, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para volver a casa y comunicarse con él…

* * *

Esa tarde cuando se sentó frente al ordenador y lo vio conectado, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras lo llamaba y decidió que sería mejor desconectar la cámara… sus ojos la delatarían y no quería que eso sucediera…

-Hey…- dijo él y ella lo vio sonriente del otro lado…- ¿qué pasó con la cámara?

-No lo sé… me siento algo incómoda hoy…

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, concentrada en su voz.

-Bien… me alegra, entonces…- Kate deslizó sus dedos por la imagen de él y lo vio sonreír- me encantaría verte… ¿considerarías invasivo que te invitara a tomar un café?

-¿Cuánto tardarías en llegar?- le preguntó ella y lo vio sonreír.

-Nada…- dijo él y Kate se mordió el labio. ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

**Parece que nos hemos acelerado un poco... ojalá no se le vuelva en contra a Kate el pedido de ir despacio! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen la actualización de esta historia! **

**Capítulo 11**

Poco tiempo después, y habiéndose arreglado un poco la ropa y el cabello, Kate escuchó el timbre, abrió la puerta y lo encontró sonriendo del otro lado. Se sonrojó y él amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Encantado de volverte a ver… personalmente, digo…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Dónde quieres tomar el café?

-Donde quieras… lo único que quería era verte…

-Castle…- ella estaba algo incómoda, pero él era como si no quisiera verlo.

-No tiene nada de malo… ¿o sí?

-Déjame ir por mi abrigo…- dijo ella y él asintió.

Cuando salieron, él la tomó de la mano y ella lo miró de costado, algo incómoda, sin embargo, mientras caminaban fue distendiéndose.

Llegaron a un bar sencillo, no muy lejos del departamento de Kate y Rick se sentó a su lado.

-¿Día complicado?- le preguntó con interés.

-Un poco aburrido, ¿y tú?

-Escribiendo…

-Me alegra…

-Sí… a mí también… ¿de verdad no te molesta que nos hayamos encontrado?- preguntó, tentativo.

-Para nada… te lo dije… me gusta hablar contigo… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-A mí también… tengo que reconocer que a veces cuento las horas, esperando si te conectas…

-Bueno… si prometes no abusar… puedo darte mi número… el móvil, digo… a veces tengo momentos libres y quizás podríamos charlar… si no estás ocupado…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo él algo sorprendido.

Kate tomó una servilleta de papel y buscó en su bolsillo un bolígrafo. Rick sonrió mientras la miraba escribir…

-Te enviaré un mensaje luego, para que agendes mi número…- dijo él y tomó el papel que ella le daba.

-Bien…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Es… es verdad lo que me dijiste ayer?- otra vez la curiosidad ganaba la batalla.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Que te gusto…

-Me lo harás repetir…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- eso me pasa por ser sincera.

-No es eso… digamos que me cuesta creerlo…- intentó él.

-Me gustas mucho, Castle… pero recuerda…

-Sí… te esperaré…- la interrumpió él, conocía perfetamente la respuesta.

-Bien…- el camarero llegó con el café y Rick apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos y sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Rick acarició sus dedos con suavidad y Kate sintió que su boca se secaba.

-Eres tan hermosa y me inspiras tanto…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y tuvo que interrumpir el contacto visual porque casi no podía controlarse.

-Y no es fácil que eso suceda… créeme… pero desde que te vi por primera vez… aún antes, desde que hablamos, fue increíble, porque no pude dejar de pensar en ti…

-¿Tuviste muchas musas a lo largo de tu carrera?

-Me siento en una entrevista… no, no han sido muchas… pero eres la más intensa…

-¿Intensa?

-Quiero decir… la más fuerte, la que más me impactó…

-Espero que eso sea bueno…

-Lo es… créeme… sobre todo para mi inspiración…

-Bueno… entonces me alegra…

Rick sonrió y volvió a perderse en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto… - ella estaba muy interesada.

-¿Prefieres el contacto personal conmigo o la video llamada?

-Son cosas muy distintas… si bien me alegra poder hablar contigo todos los días… en cualquier momento, es lindo estar aquí contigo, compartiendo un rato, quiero decir… el contacto físico es también reconfortante…

-¿Reconfortante? No podré dormir esta noche, imaginándome todo el contacto físico que quiero tener contigo… Kate…

-Castle, por favor…

-¿Ni siquiera me dejarás hablar de eso?

-No es que no te deje, ¿acaso no tienes filtro?

-Siglo veintiuno, ¿recuerdas?- dijo y le sacó la lengua.

-Me doy cuenta de la tensión que hay entre nosotros… no hace falta que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo…

-Esto no es tensión… es deseo en su estado puro…

-Puede ser…- se rio Kate y él la acompañó.

-Y tú sientes lo mismo…

-Puede ser…- repitió Kate.

-¿Sientes lo mismo?

-Castle, ya te dije que me gustas mucho… ¿qué más quieres saber? ¿Si pienso en ti antes de ir a dormir? ¿Si me imagino en la cama contigo?

-Sería… ¿sería mucho pedir?- se aventuró a preguntar él.

-Eres morboso…

-Lo soy…- asumió él y ella volvió a reír.

-Sí…

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pienso en ti y me imagino… cosas…

-Dios…- jadeó él que se imaginó que ella no le contestaría.

-Estoy muy sola… desde hace siglos…

-Entiendo… y cuando necesites…

-Eres básico…- dijo ella fingiendo desagrado cuando en realidad sentía mariposas en el estómago- creo que me iré a casa a dormir…

-¿A dormir?

-Lo siento, estoy algo cansada… lo pasé muy bien…- dijo y le dio el último sorbo a su café y cuando se levantó, él lo hizo también como un resorte.

-Te acompaño…

-Gracias…

Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos. Cuando llegaron, él decidió que la acompañaría hasta arriba y ella sacudió la cabeza. Él era terco, pero cada minuto le gustaba más…

-Bueno, detective… espero que tengas una hermosa noche… y aunque sé que no lo reconocerás… espero que sueñes conmigo…

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y cuando vio que él fingía quedarse sin aire, continuó- lo reconoceré cuando suceda…

-Eres muy mala…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y cuando ella giraba para entrar, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él- Kate…

Ella intentó contestar, pero sus labios estaban sobre los de ella y la queja duró apenas unos segundos.

Rick testeó el café en su boca y profundizó el beso cuando ella suspiró. El beso fue intenso, pero no desesperado.

Ella lo dejó hacer y luego se separó con delicadeza. Sonrió y se sonrojó.

-De acuerdo… creo que soñaré contigo…- dijo ella y entró, antes de que él pudiera decirle nada.

-Yo también…- le dijo él a la puerta cerrada.

Rick inspiró hondo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse controlado. Cada vez que la veía, sentía que su sangre hervía y veía en sus ojos que ella sentía algo muy similar… y eso era lo que más curiosidad le daba… curiosidad y esperanzas, por supuesto…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate se despertó de golpe con el ruido de su móvil. Miró la hora. Las 7. Todavía tenía unos minutos y cuando tomó su teléfono, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Castle…

Un mensaje de texto anónimo decía: _"Buenos días, detective. Disculpa la hora, pero me desperté temprano, pensando en ti… y soñé contigo… ¿almorzamos juntos?"_

Kate sacudió la cabeza, agendó el número y luego miró el mensaje, pensativa, no sabía qué contestar…

"_Castle, me despertaste, te llamaré cerca del mediodía, no estoy segura de poder tomarme un rato en el almuerzo. X0"_

Rick sonrió, se la imaginó acostada en su cama, habiéndose despertado y leído su mensaje y comenzó a sentir calor.

"_Lo siento. No te molesto más. Esperaré tu llamado. Que tengas un lindo día. X0"_

Kate sonrió al recibir el mensaje y se levantó. Llegó temprano al trabajo y se sumergió en el caso en el que trabajaban con Ryan y Espo. La mañana se le pasó rapidísimo y cuando salía para un procedimiento, recordó el almuerzo.

Subió a su auto, y utilizó el altavoz para llamarlo.

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo él contento.

-Castle…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás libre?

-No… estoy yendo a un procedimiento… lo siento, se hará tarde, no creo que llegue a almorzar…

-No te preocupes…- dijo él algo desilusionado.

-Pero… quizás podríamos ir a comer algo a ese lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez, Remy's a la noche…

-¿No estarás cansada?- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio ante la tibieza del comentario. Él se preocupaba por ella.

-Estoy bien…- dijo sonriendo- nos vemos allí a las 6…

-Kate…- dijo él antes de que ella cortara.

-Dime…

-Si quieres llamarme antes porque estás aburrida… estaré aquí… escribiendo…

-Bien… te llamaré si estoy aburrida, entonces…- dijo y suspiró luego de cortar la comunicación.

El procedimiento fue aburrido. Kate tenía la cabeza en otro lado y cada tanto miraba la hora, contando el tiempo que le quedaba para irse.

* * *

A última hora le tocó interrogar a un sospechoso y realmente estaba muy cansada.

-Sr. Miller… ¿tiene o no tiene coartada el día del asesinato?

-Escuche…- dijo el hombre con calma- si le digo que tengo coartada le estaría mintiendo… pero no tengo nada que ver… míreme… ¿le parece que soy de los tipos malos?- le dijo sonriente, sus dientes blancos y sus ojos oscuros seduciéndola.

-Lo que yo vea o deje de ver no es importante… si usted no puede demostrar que no cometió ese asesinato, entonces estará en problemas…

-Kate… ¿verdad? Le apuesto una cena en el mejor restaurant de New York a que soy inocente…

-No haré ninguna apuesta con usted, sr. Miller… simplemente piense y trate de contestar esta pregunta porque tendrá que pasar la noche detenido…

-Estaba con una mujer… la mujer de un amigo… en un hotel…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No tiene sentido destruir una familia por eso… si él se entera, entonces yo perdería un amigo y ella un marido… y las cosas entre nosotros no fueron más lejos que esa noche…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate un poco más tranquila- necesitaré los datos de ese hotel y si podemos corroborar que estuvo allí, entonces no hará falta citarla a ella…

-Bien… de acuerdo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Me alegra que haya colaborado… - dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-¿Qué me dices, Kate, ahora que estoy libre? ¿Vendrías conmigo a cenar?

-No… lo siento… no salgo con personas que se relacionan con los casos en los que trabajo…

-¿Y con quien sales?

-Con nadie… quiero decir, ahora no estoy con nadie…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sentía que estaba traicionando a Castle, pero era demasiado complicado de explicar.

-Te prometo que si salimos, no se lo contaré a nadie…- dijo mientras ella lo acompañaba a la salida.

-No se lo tome a mal, sr. Miller… agradezco su invitación… pero prefiero que no…

-Puedes llamarme Dan… y seguiré insistiendo… sé que sonará cliché… pero ¿qué hace una hermosa mujer como tú en un lugar así?

-Es una larga historia que me cansé de contar…- dijo ella y Dan Miller se subió al ascensor sin dejar de mirarla.

-Fue un placer conocerte… quizás nos volvamos a ver unos de estos días…- dijo y ella pudo oler su perfume, intenso, dulce… muy personal…

Kate no contestó nada. Realmente el tipo era atractivo. Pero como siempre, estaba apurado y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. Sonrió. Parecía que el género masculino estaba dándose cuenta de que ella existía… y todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo…

Miró la hora… eran las 6:15, Castle… lo había dejado plantado…

Tomó su abrigo y su móvil y lo llamó.

-Hey… ¿estás bien?- le dijo él.

-Sí, lo siento… se me hizo tarde… estaré allí en unos minutos…

-Pasaré a buscarte por allí… mejor vamos a un lugar más lindo…

-¿No te gusta Remy's?

-No es que no me guste… tengo antojo de comida oriental…

-Me encanta… está bien, te espero…- dijo ella sonriente.

* * *

Rick la pasó a buscar unos minutos más tarde y ella se subió al auto sonriente.

Fueron a un bonito restaurant de comida oriental y Kate se sentó, relajada a comer con él. Le contó algo de lo que había sucedido en el caso y Rick se entretuvo con los detalles…

Tomaron Sake y Kate, a pesar del mareo, se sentía bien y apenas un poco mareada. Rick sonreía todo el tiempo y un par de veces se animó a tomar su mano un instante.

-Creo que manchaste tu camisa…- le dijo ella y Rick miró con terror su mejor camisa, manchada con salsa de soja.

-Espérame… en seguida vuelvo…- dijo y se levantó para ir a humedecer la tela, intentando que la mancha no se hiciese permanente.

Kate asintió, tomó un sorbo más de Sake y cuando se distendía mirando a otras parejas y grupos comiendo, sintió una mano en su hombro y un perfume que le resultó extrañamente conocido…

-Kate… dime que no crees en el destino…- le dijo Dan Miller y Kate lo miró sorprendida.

-Sr. Miller…- dijo y él la interrumpió.

-Dan…

-Dan…- se corrigió ella- qué casualidad…

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Ya comiste?

-De hecho sí… - dijo ella más aliviada.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lugar, a festejar el encuentro?- le dijo muy cerca y tomó su mano para que ella se levantara.

-Dan…- dijo Kate, que se levantó algo mareada.

-¿Kate?- escuchó ella y cuando giró la cabeza vio a Rick mirándolos con los ojos como platos.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco... ¿o será este el último empujón para que estén juntos? Veremos! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Castle…- dijo Kate aún mareada.

-¿Estabas con alguien? Lo siento… Dan Miller… soy… un admirador de la detective…- dijo el hombre con sonrisa sobreactuada.

-Richard Castle… su…- comenzó Rick.

-Amigo…- dijo Kate y lo miró de reojo.

-Me dijiste que no estabas con nadie…- dijo Dan y miró a Rick.

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Rick.

-Bueno… - dijo Kate y empujó un poco a Dan que estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Pensabas irte?- le preguntó Rick a Kate.

-No… no…- dijo Kate- Dan pensó que estaba sola… por eso me invitaba a… ¿dónde era que me invitabas?

-A otro lugar… a festejar el encuentro…- dijo Dan divertido. Se daba cuenta de que Kate estaba en otra cosa y que Castle se moría de los celos.

-Si quieren irse, por mí no hay problema…- dijo Rick con rabia.

-No, no… yo vine contigo y aquí me quedo…- dijo Kate y Rick inspiró hondo.

-Bien, bueno… creo que te llamaré estos días para ver si podemos vernos en otro momento…- dijo Dan y se inclinó y besó su mejilla- cuídate Kate…- le dijo y luego de mirarla con intención, se fue…

Kate miró a Rick y luego bajó la vista algo avergonzada. A pesar del alcohol, se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría…

-Así que… Dan… es tu admirador…- dijo Castle marcando las palabras y ella lo miró.

-Ah… ya basta… lo conocí hoy…- Kate trató de no darle importancia.

-¿Hoy? ¿Y tiene tu teléfono? ¿Qué méritos hizo?

-Tú también lo tienes…

-Desde ayer…

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Estás celoso?

-Por supuesto que estoy celoso…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Solo lo interrogué hoy, a última hora y el tipo se hizo el galán conmigo… es todo…

-Claro… y te lo encontraste por casualidad aquí…- dijo Rick.

-Ya basta, Castle…

-¿Por qué le dijiste que soy tu amigo?

-¿Acaso no es verdad? Se que es complejo, pero nuestra historia es larga de contar…

-¿Qué somos Kate?

-No tengo idea… creo que me iré… el sake me cayó mal…- dijo y trató de moverse pero con dificultad.

-Te llevaré a tu casa…- dijo él tratando de ayudarla mientras ella caminaba algo mareada.

-No hace falta…

-No te dejaré ir en estas condiciones…

-Yo puedo irme… estoy bien…

-¿Te encontrarás con Dan… para festejar?

Kate se dio vuelta sin pensar y le dio una bofetada. Rick la miró con seriedad y la tomó del brazo con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla.

-Vamos… necesitas tomar aire…- le dijo y ella no dijo nada, se dejó conducir hasta afuera.

Rick le abrió la puerta de su auto y ella se dejó caer en el asiento. No dijo nada en todo el viaje...

* * *

Al llegar, él la ayudó a bajar y decidió acompañarla hasta arriba, como otras veces, pero más preocupado de su seguridad que otra cosa…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella se apoyó allí mientras buscaba su llave y él se mantuvo cerca. Kate levantó la vista y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Siento… siento haberte pegado… me hiciste enojar… Castle…- le dijo ella y él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Dime una cosa, Kate… ¿ese tipo te interesa?

-Solo me halaga que tenga interés en mi… parece que ahora todo el mundo me descubre, de repente…

-Te halaga…- repitió Rick.

-Bueno, es un tipo atractivo… me invitó a cenar, me dijo que seguiría insistiendo… está interesado, es todo…

-¿Es todo? Dime algo, Kate… ¿saldrás con él?

-No creo…

-¿No crees?

-No lo sé, Castle… ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que me pides que te espere… ¿qué harás? ¿Divertirte durante el proceso?

Kate levantó la mano sin pensar, pero él se la detuvo en el aire y apretó su cuerpo al de ella, contra la puerta…

-Estoy cansado de controlarme… me importas… pero no me gustan estos jueguitos, Kate…

-Castle… yo no juego a nada…

-Si quieres salir con otra persona, me lo dices, me voy y nos olvidamos de todo… pero no me pidas que te espere mientras aceptas invitaciones de otros…

-Dios…- dijo ella algo estimulada por sus celos- estás muy celoso, Castle…

-Enfermo de los celos… me estoy muriendo por ti, Kate…

-Ese… ese tipo no significa nada para mí… ya te lo dije… solo insistió y me sentí halagada… tú eres quien me gusta… eso también te lo dije…

-¿Cuánto te gusto?

-Lo sabes… mucho…- dijo ella mirando sus labios.

-¿De verdad?- dijo él y levantó una mano, deslizándola por la cintura de Kate, por debajo de su camisa.

-Castle…- jadeó ella ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel.

-No me tortures más, Kate… esto no tiene sentido…- dijo y besó suavemente su cuello, perdido en su aroma.

-Castle… por favor… he estado sola demasiado tiempo…

-Tu cuerpo recuerda, Kate… y si no lo hace, yo le ayudaré…- dijo y siguió besando húmedamente su hombro, corriendo la camisa para que no le molestara.

-No…- suspiró ella, totalmente entregada a las caricias de él- estoy borracha… tomé demasiado…

Rick se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Kate miró sus labios y se acercó. Las manos de ella encontraron su cuello y cuando finalmente su boca se fundió con la de él, Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, suspirando mientras sentía la lengua de él explorándola intensamente…

Kate sintió que la cartera se le caía y cuando intentaba separarse para poder levantarla, sintió los brazos de Rick levantándola para posicionarla con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

A través de la tela de su pantalón, Kate pudo sentir la respuesta corporal de él hacia ella y sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente hacia él, buscando su atención…

-Te necesito…- jadeó él en su oído.

-Castle…- le dijo ella casi sin fuerzas.

Rick la bajó y se agachó para recoger su cartera. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta… la abrazó por detrás para empujarla hacia adentro y cuando cerró la puerta, Kate sintió que su cuerpo colapsaba contra la fría madera. No había forma de detenerse, era imposible…

Las manos de él desabotonaron su camisa y Kate arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su boca, descendiendo intensamente desde el cuello y los hombros hasta su pecho, por encima de su ropa interior…

-Oh, Dios…- dijo Kate y cuando él pensó que ella lo empujaría por inseguridad, vio que con manos temblorosas, Kate quitaba el cierre frontal de la prenda y se mordía el labio en anticipación…

* * *

**Prometo no tardar en actualizar... nos vemos pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, parece que el momento, finalmente llegó... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 14**

Rick se tomó sólo un par de segundos para admirarla, tenía miedo de que ella se arrepintiera en cualquier momento…

La escuchó jadear cuando sus labios volvieron a reunirse intensamente, su cuerpo aún aprisionándola contra la puerta y sus manos masajeando su pecho casi con desesperación…

Kate quiso decirle que fueran a la habitación, que allí estarían más cómodos, pero no le salió, lo único que quería en ese momento era sentirlo, disfrutarlo, que la hiciera volver a sentir como hacía siglos que no se sentía…

Rick interrumpió el beso y siguió hacia abajo, prestándole atención a su cuello y luego sus hombros para, finalmente, terminar en su pecho.

Ella se sintió vulnerable, un poco temerosa de que él tuviera demasiadas expectativas con ella… y hacía tanto tiempo que ella no… nada…

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió los dedos de él desabrochando su pantalón de vestir y colándose por dentro de su ropa interior, yendo directamente a testear si estaba lista para él.

Kate necesitaba sentir su piel bajo sus dedos y luchó contra cada botón de su camisa hasta que, entre besos, logró liberarlo…

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, dejando caer su pantalón y su ropa interior, Kate besó su cuello, mareada por su perfume mientras se deshacía de lo último que quedaba de ropa.

-Castle…- jadeó ella cuando él levantó una de sus piernas, desesperado por ella.

-¿Estás incómoda?

-Hace… hace mucho…- jadeó y él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró, con la respiración agitada.

-Yo te cuidaré…- le dijo y besó sus labios- confía en mí…

Kate asintió y él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sillón. La hizo sentar y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Comenzó a besar su cara y sus labios, descendió por sus hombros y su pecho, Kate se encontró apoyándose sobre el respaldo mientras él le dedicaba su atención allí mismo… y luego sintió que hiperventilaba cuando lo sintió bajar por su abdomen…

Kate exhaló un suspiro cuando lo sintió trabajando arduamente para complacerla, sus labios testeándola delicadamente al principio y sus dedos acompañando sus movimientos.

Sintió que su piel ardía bajo las manos de él y le pidió que se detuviese justo antes de alcanzar el clímax.

Rick la miró sorprendido cuando ella quiso devolverle las caricias, sintiéndose más confiada por todo lo que él le había brindado…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la sintió besándolo y rogó tener la compostura suficiente como para soportar hasta que ella decidiese terminar…

Kate lo miró y se reunió con él en un beso interminable. Rick se sentó y la hizo colocar sobre él, ella descendió hasta que lo tomó profundamente.

Quiso moverse, pero él la sostuvo firme… sus miradas se fijaron, una en la otra…

-Por favor…- dijo ella y él la besó mientras comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente contra ella.

-Dios… me estoy muriendo por ti…- dijo él, tratando de controlarse.

-Me haces sentir increíble… - le dijo ella al oído.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo, sus ojos azules enfocados en los ojos de ella.

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Rick la tomó de la nuca y luego la besó profundamente, ella había logrado emparejar su ritmo y entonces él se dedicó a besar minuciosamente su pecho.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi llegando al máximo placer y él la tomó de la cara.

-Mírame, Kate… déjame ver tus ojos…- dijo jadeando, casi al borde del abismo.

Ella le hizo caso y en ese momento lo sintió estallar de placer y ella lo siguió, instantes después… sus ojos en los de él…

Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella, ambos agitados y acarició su espalda con suavidad.

Momentos después, se desconectaron y él la hizo recostar en el sillón, casi cubriéndola con su cuerpo, por detrás...

-De verdad la pasé muy bien…- dijo Kate en voz baja y él sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo él y besó su hombro.

-Bien… que suerte… pensé que no te gustaría…- dijo ella.

-¿Bromeas?- le dijo él y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno… ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba lo que era…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Quiero que sepas que todo estuvo increíble…

-Entonces te gustó cuando yo…

-Eso fue lo que más me gustó…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-A mí también…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, estaba un poco mareada.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

-Si quieres…

-Quiero…- dijo él- pero… ¿podemos ir a la cama? El sillón me está matando…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se levantó, él tomó sus dos manos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, por detrás mientras la seguía a la habitación.

En penumbras, Kate lo guió y se acostaron abrazados. Rick sintió que su excitación volvía, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cansada…

Un rato más tarde, Kate se movió, dormida y suspiró, acomodándose en sus brazos. Rick sonrió contento. Tenía a su musa en sus brazos, ahora sabía lo que se sentía…

* * *

Se quedó dormido pensando en eso y cuando se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, ella estaba en la misma posición, su nariz casi apoyada sobre su pecho…

Rick sonrió con ternura y se preguntó si eso no sería el paraíso… todo era demasiado perfecto…

Entonces pensó en prepararle el desayuno, quería sorprenderla, verla sonreír… y de paso, testear su humor cuando se despertase...

Se levantó despacio y ella protestó dormida. La arropó bien y la dejó durmiendo…

Se las ingenió para preparar algo decente con lo poco que ella tenía y cuando tenía todo listo, tomó su celular y sonrió en anticipación…

Kate se movió un poco cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Por un momento se sintió perdida, la cabeza le molestaba producto de lo que había bebido y estiró la mano a su mesa de noche para tomar el móvil…

¿Facetime? ¿Rick Castle? ¿Acaso él se había ido? Kate sacudió la cabeza y trató de razonar…

-Hey…- dijo él sonriente cuando ella se conectó.

-Hey… ¿te fuiste?- le dijo ella algo desilusionada.

-En realidad quería despertarme contigo…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Estoy cerca…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Pero… no estás aquí…- dijo Kate y Rick no quiso hacerla sufrir.

-En realidad…- dijo y ella lo vio aparecer con una bandeja en la mano- esto aquí…- agregó y cuando ella sonrió, cortó la comunicación.

-Castle…- dijo ella feliz.

-Buenos días…- él dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y alzó las cejas- te preparé el desayuno…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y extendió las manos- ven aquí…

-Sí…- dijo él y se sentó frente a ella.

-No… aquí conmigo ¿por qué te fuiste?- dijo y entonces se dio cuenta- ¿tenías miedo de mi reacción al despertar?

-No… para nada…- dijo él y tosió incómodo.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- ¿crees que voy a morderte?

-No… tú haces cosas más interesantes con esa hermosa boca…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella halagada- ¿entonces?

-Un poco de miedo de que estuvieses arrepentida tenía… sobre todo porque habíamos tomado…

-Es cierto… pero- lo miró pensativa- no… no me arrepiento…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él y la besó, acomodándose bajo las sábanas- y dime… ahora mismo… ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco…- dijo ella mientras se sentía seducida por los besos de él en su cuello y sus hombros.

-¿Pero puedes… dejarlo para dentro de un rato?

-Eso…- dijo y lo miró provocativa- depende de los planes que tengas…

-Mmmm- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba intensamente…

* * *

**La verdad, no quise complicarla... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leerla!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-… y eso es lo raro, porque estuvimos por allí y nadie nos dijo nada que se le pareciera…- Ryan estaba explicándole a Kate lo que había averiguado, pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Beckett… ¿estás escuchando?- le dijo Espo mirándola con extrañeza, si había alguien siempre atenta y comprometida con el trabajo era ella.

-Lo siento, chicos… estaba distraída…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Espo.

-Sí, bien…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-No me digas que dormiste poco…- dijo Espo y Kate abrió los ojos.

-Finalmente tuviste una cita…

-No les importa…- sentenció ella.

-Por supuesto que sí…- dijo Ryan y codeó a Espo.

-Claro… nos preocupamos por ti…- dijo Espo.

-Ustedes saben que yo no hablo de mi vida privada… pero puedo decirles que estoy bien…

-Bien… ¿pero bien?- preguntó Ryan- bien… ¿con aquel caballero sonriente que está allí mirando para este lado?- dijo y señaló hacia el ascensor.

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio a Rick sonriente, detrás de ella.

Se levantó de un salto mientras Espo y Ryan la observaban atentos y sonrientes. Caminó apurada con una mezcla de emoción e incomodidad y cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, se detuvo en seco.

-Castle…- suspiró- ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo y él la miró también con algo de incomodidad, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había sido un error aparecerse por allí.

-Quería… quise sorprenderte…- dijo él y se alzó de hombros, nervioso.

-Pues… lo hiciste…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Bien…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

Kate giró y le hizo señas a sus compañeros de que saldría. Ryan y Espo levantaron sus manos en señal de saludo y sonrieron.

Subieron al ascensor y ella no lo miró. Él la vio incómoda y rogó que esta tontería que se le había ocurrido no le trajera problemas con ella, lo que menos quería era fastidiar todo lo que habían conseguido…

Salieron a la calle y él la detuvo del brazo. Kate lo miró y se quedó un momento pensativa…

-Escucha… lo entendí… lo siento, no quise venir a incomodarte en el trabajo… es solo que, me dejé llevar… estaba contento y…

-No digas nada, Castle…- le dijo ella y cuando ella lo miró, Rick comprendió.

Kate estaba feliz de verlo, a pesar de la incomodidad, a pesar de que su primera reacción había sido de casi un rechazo…

-No… Kate… en serio… ya me dijiste que no querías que me apareciera por todos lados… pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo deslizando su pie por el suelo, como si quisiera limpiar con su bota algo.

Rick sonrió con placidez. No le había salido tan mal, después de todo…

-Entonces…- dijo él expectante.

-Entonces… la próxima vez avísame… tú sabes que yo cuido los detalles de mi vida personal…

-Y yo formo parte de tu vida personal…

-Mucho…- dijo y sonrió ante la cara de picardía de él.

-Prometido…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Querías decirme algo en especial?

-Pues… sí…- dijo él y tomó su mano. Kate se mordió el labio, dominando su timidez, estaban en la calle, casi en la puerta de la comisaría- quería decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que espero que podamos seguir con esto que tenemos y que la pasé increíblemente bien anoche…

-Yo también…

-¿Tú también?

-A todo… incluyendo esta mañana…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Bueno…- dijo y acarició su mano con suavidad y ella suspiró suavemente- quizás podríamos encontrarnos esta noche y… hacer… algo…- dijo y ella asintió, sonriendo con ternura.

-Quizás… sí…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara y le dio un beso sonoro en los labios- me gusta que hayas venido… pero no te lo tomes por costumbre…- le dijo fingiendo enojo y él sonrió aliviado.

-No lo haré…- dijo él y cuando se iba ella lo llamó.

-Piensa qué te gustaría hacer… cuando llegue a casa nos comunicamos y me cuentas…

-Bien…- dijo él y levantó la mano para saludarla mientras le sonreía.

Kate lo miró irse y suspiró. Se sentía algo incómoda, siempre había cuidado las apariencias, pero estaba tan afectada por la historia que estaba viviendo con Rick que sentía que nada era tan importante…

* * *

Cuando volvió tuvo que soportar las indirectas de sus compañeros hasta que se cansó y les habló directamente.

-Ok… ¿qué quieren saber?

-Lo básico, Beckett… ¿quién es el tipo?- preguntó Ryan.

-¿Va en serio?- dijo Espo.

-El tipo, como ustedes le dicen es Richard Castle…

-Lindo nombre…- dijo Espo burlón- ¿lo conocemos?

-Me suena…- dijo Ryan.

-Es escritor… novelas de misterio… crímenes… esas cosas…

-No leo esas cosas…- dijo Espo divertido.

-Sería cuestión de comenzar…- dijo Ryan- y dime, Beckett… ¿es bueno?

-Eso, Beckett… ¿es bueno?

-Es muy buen escritor…- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-¿Es serio?- volvió a preguntar Espo.

-No lo sé… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque es el primero que te conocemos en años…- intervino Ryan.

-Puede ser…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Las preguntas no continuaron mucho tiempo más y cuando Kate volvió a su casa esa noche, estaba algo ansiosa.

-Hey…- le dijo él ni bien la vio aparecer en el chat.

-Hey…- Kate sonrió aunque se sintiera un poco tonta.

-¿Fue un día complicado?

-No mucho… recibí una visita inesperada…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Kate…

-Mis compañeros me acosaron a preguntas… pero sobreviví…

-¿Qué les dijiste?- Rick se sentía culpable.

-La verdad…

-¿La verdad?

-Me preguntaron quién eras, se los dije, me preguntaron si era serio y les dije que no sabía…

-Ah…- dijo él y se desilusionó un poco.

-¿Ya pensaste qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¿Además de besarte y hablarte al oído para decirte lo bien que hueles y lo increíble que es estar contigo?

-Suena bien para mí…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿me esperas?

-Prepararé algo de comer…- dijo ella y cuando iba a cortar, vio que él no se movía…- ¿pasó algo?

-En realidad pensaba en que me gustaría que me enseñaras eso del sexo virtual un día de estos…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Tienes la mente muy sucia, Castle…- le dijo ella en tono seductor- ya tendremos nuestro momento online… ahora… ¿por qué no vienes? Me muero por abrazarte y sentirte cerca…

Kate no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear, porque cuando quiso acordar, él había cortado y ella casi podía verlo, apurado, tratando de llegar lo antes posible para estar con ella…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas se están acomodando bien, no parecen haber complicaciones aproximándose, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
